memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Star Trek: Animovaná série
:Tento článek se snažím čas od času překládat.--Mvek 11:14, 20. 8. 2007 (UTC) :Možná hledáte zatím nepojmenovaný animovaný seriál navrhnutý Davidem Rossim. Star Trek: Animovaná série (The Animated Series) je animovaným seriálem na motivy G. Roddenberryho Star Treku. Jde o pokračování vesmírných výprav lodi USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), která se poprvé objevila právě v seriálu Star Trek: Původní série. Hudba (ukázka) [[media:TAS maintitle.ogg|'Star Trek: Animovaná série - ústřední motiv']] (Zkomponovali Yvette Blais a Jeff Michael) Shrnutí Mezi září 1973 a říjnem 1974 bylo na televizní stanici NBC odvysíláno 22 epizod Animované série. Reprízy následovaly do roku 1975. Seriál byl vytvořen zkušeným animačním studiem Filmation a epizody byly napsány profesionálními startrekovými a sci-fi autory. Jmenovitě například Larry Nivenem, D. C. Fontanou, Davidem Gerroldem a Samuelem A. Peeplesem. Některé příběhy jsou pokračováním epizod z původní série, konkrétně "Další trable s tribbly (More Tribbles, More Troubles)" (navazující na "Trable s Tribbly (The Trouble with Tribbles)"), "Tenkrát na planetě (Once Upon a Planet)" (navazuje na "Dovolená (Shore Leave)"), "Elixír lásky (Mudd's Passion)" (navazující na "Muddovy ženy (Mudd's Women)" a "Já, Mudd (I, Mudd)") a "Co se nestalo (Yesteryear)". S výjimkou praporčíka Pavla Čechova se v animované sérii vyskytly všechny základní postavy z původního Star Treku a byly namluvené patřičnými herci. Čechov se neobjevil kvůli snaze ušetřit náklady za honoráře dabujících herců, nicméně Walter Koenig se na animované sérii podílel, jelikož napsal jednu její epizodu ("Nesmrtelný Vulkanec (The Infinite Vulcan)". Objevují se nové postavy jako například Arex a M'Ress. Animovaná série byla v té době nejdražším vysílaným seriálem. Důvodem bylo hlavně dabování hlavních postav šesti herci z původního Star Treku, kteří měli v té době již nějaké "jméno". Téměř všechny cizí formy života a mnoho dalších hostujících postav namluvili James Doohan, Nichelle Nichols a Majel Barrett. Přesto někteří herci z původní série si zopakovali své hostující postavy. Mezi hostujícími herci, jejichž postavy se opět objevily, byl Mark Lenard (jako Sarek), Roger C. Carmel (v roli Harry Mudd), a Stanley Adams (jako Cyrano Jones). Ačkoliv se v animovaném seriálu vyskytly i postavy jako Amanda Grayson, Robert Wesley, Kyle, Kor, Koloth a Korax, jejich hlasy byly vytvořeny díky výbornému talentu na hlasy Jamese Doohana, Majel Barrett, a spisovatele Davida Gerrolda (v roli Koraxe). Seriál představil několik nových technologií. Jmenujme například rekreační místnost (později v TNG označovanou jako simulátor) a vodní raketoplán. Dále se zde objevuje hodně nehumaniodních cizích druhů a na palubě Enterprise slouží několik mimozemských bytostí. To vše je samozřejmě dáno tím, že u animovaného seriálu možnosti neomezoval dostupný rozpočet. S vydáním Animované série na DVD opět vyvstává otázka, zda jde o Star Trekový kánon. Paramount Pictures Animovanou sérii neuznává jako kánon, ale postupem času se některé prvky kanonizovaly v dalších seriálech, zejména ve Deep Space Nine a Enterprise (konkrétní případy níže v části Zajímavosti). Gene Roddenberry řekl, že kdyby věděl, že někdy bude další hraný seriál, animovaná série by byla mnohem více logická a dbala by na kánon, nebo by ji možná vůbec neprodukoval. V roce 1975 animovaný seriál získal cenu 'Daytime Emmy Award' v oblasti "Nejlepší dětský pořad" za televizní sezónu 1974-1975, porazil tehdy například Růžového pantera. Jde o jedinou cenu Emmy, kterou kdy Star Trek získal. Cenu přijal Lou Scheimer a epizoda, podle které byl celý seriál posuzován, byla "How Sharper Than a Serpent's Tooth". Animovaný seriál ve svých dvou letech podle D.C. Fontany shrnuje čtvrtý rok pětileté mise Enterprise. Kompletní DVD edice Animované série byla vydána v roce 2006. Hlavní představitelé *William Shatner jako James T. Kirk *Leonard Nimoy jako Spock *DeForest Kelley jako Leonard McCoy *James Doohan jako Montgomery Scott a Arex *George Takei jako Hikaru Sulu *Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura *Majel Barrett jako Christine Chapelová a M'Ress Seznam dílů První sezóna První sezóna TAS, 16 epizod: Druhá sezóna Druhá sezóna TAS, 6 epizod: Zajímavosti Scénáristé pozdějších Star Trek seriálů zakomponovali do své práce různé reference na animovanou sérii. *Epizoda Yesteryear začala být považována některými členy produkčního týmu za kánon nebo 'částečný kánon', a proto se z ní objevuje nejvíce motivů v ostatních seriálech: ** The city of Shi'Kahr would resurface on an okudagram in TNG: "The Emissary" called the "Shi-Kar Desert Survival, Vulcan", which was also a reference to Spock's kahs-wan. The city would again be indirectly mentioned in ENT: "Fusion" in reference to the Shi'Kahr Academy, and would later serve as the namesake for the [[USS ShirKahr|USS ShirKahr]], seen but not mentioned in DS9: "Tears of the Prophets". ** Shi'Kahr's cityscape finally appears (in the background) in the remastered TOS episode, "Amok Time." ** An okudagram featured in TNG: "Eye of the Beholder" referenced the Sepek Academic Scholarship, which coincides with the name of a Vulcan child in this episode of the same name. ** Vulcan's Forge was later referenced in DS9: "Change of Heart" and was the focus of a three-episode ENT arc: "The Forge", "Awakening", and "Kir'shara". ** Both Lunaport and the kahs-wan were mentioned in ENT: "The Catwalk". ** The sehlat, which first appeared in animated form in this episode, was recreated in CGI in ENT: "The Forge". ** The nearby planet seen briefly behind Shi'Kahr made it into the original version of Star Trek: The Motion Picture. For the director's cut it was decided to remove the planet (named Charis or T'Khut in the novel "Spock's World"). ** The title of "healer" for a Vulcan physician was referred to in for Healer Senva in DS9: "Prophet Motive." * Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country confirmed Kirk's middle name as "Tiberius", a name first revealed in "Bem". * A chart of Federation space, seen in TNG: "Conspiracy", contained references to solar objects first mentioned in TAS, including the planets Canopus III, Lactra VII, Omega Cygni, Phylos and Kzin, and the stars Beta Lyrae and Pallas 14. * The episode DS9: "Once More Unto the Breach", Kor recalled his former vessel, the [[IKS Klothos|IKS Klothos]], which was the ship he commanded in the "The Time Trap". * The episode DS9: "Broken Link" referred to Edosian orchids, and, as well, the episode ENT: "These Are the Voyages..." mentioned Edosian suckerfish, as well as several other Enterprise references to the Edosian slug – all homages to the Edosian Lt. Arex. * Coincidental references which may or may not be attributed to terms first used in The Animated Series include: Klingon Imperial Fleet ( ) and Starbase 23 ( ). Inconsistencies One unfortunate reality of an animated television series is the occasional color discrepancy. The most notable color discrepancy was shown with several appearances of the color pink. Unknown to the rest of the production staff, the director, Hal Sutherland, was colorblind, so to him, pink was light gray. The following images were unintentionally featured in the color pink: Image:Tribbles TAS.jpg|Tribbleové Image:Koloth2269.jpg|Klingonské uniformy Image:ChuftCaptain.JPG|Kzintské uniformy Image:Traitors Claw.jpg|''Traitor's Claw'' Several other unintentional coloring issues would crop up including the momentary pigmentation change of Uhura and Gabler to Caucasian, as well as the brief cut to James T. Kirk, Leonard McCoy and Christine Chapel wearing Starfleet uniforms from the wrong division. Image:McCoy command uniform.jpg|McCoy wears a command division uniform. Image:Kirk operations uniform.jpg|Kirk wears an operations division uniform. Image:Chapel operations uniform.jpg|Chapel wears an operations division uniform (and sleeve). There are also innumerable instances of close-ups of McCoy with a tricorder strap visible on his shoulder and long shots without it. The Animated Series also made substantial changes to set locations used in the original series: *A second turbolift is installed on the bridge, next to the main viewscreen. *The bridge stations are rounded, and form a perfect circle, instead of the hexagonal TOS bridge set. *The access stairs to the upper level engineering deck (seen in TOS seasons 2 and 3) is gone. *A speaker grille is often shown in close-ups, but no such speaker appeared on the original bridge set. See also *TAS performers *TAS recurring character appearances *TAS directors *Composers Externí odkazy * Star Trek: Animovaná série na české Wikipedii, jeden ze zdrojů tohoto článku * Star Trek: Animovaná série na anglické Wikipedii, jeden ze zdrojů tohoto článku * * [http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/series/ANI/index.html Star Trek: The Animated Series] na StarTrek.com * * * [http://www.startrekanimated.com/tas_main.html Star Trek: The Animated Series] (fanouškovská stránka) *[http://www.danhausertrek.com/ Guide to Animated Star Trek] (fanouškovská stránka) *Star Trek News and Episodes on TAS (fanouškovská stránka) ca:Star Trek: La sèrie animada zh-cn:星际旅行：动画系列 Star Trek: Animated Series bg:Стар Трек: Анимационният сериал de:Star Trek: The Animated Series en:Star Trek: The Animated Series eo:Stela Vojaĝo: La Animacia Serio es:Star Trek: The Animated Series fr:Star Trek: The Animated Series it:Star Trek: Serie Animata ja:まんが宇宙大作戦 nl:Star Trek: The Animated Series pl:Star Trek: Animowana Seria pt:Star Trek: The Animated Series ru:Звёздный путь: Анимационный сериал sr:Звјездане стазе: Анимирана серија sv:Star Trek: Den animerade serien uk:Зоряний шлях: Анімаційний серіал